Sexy Eyes
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Justin is sick and tired of being alone while everyone around him is dancing and having a good time. But sooner or later, Justin realizes he ain't the only one feeling the same thing. Dawn/Justin one-shot based on the song "Sexy Eyes" by Dr. Hook. NOT A SONG-FIC.


**"Sexy Eyes"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Total Drama series. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. This is very different from my stories involving Justin, but this time, it's gonna be Justin and Dawn instead. That's right. It's a Dawstin one-shot, based on the Dr. Hook song from 1980. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**P.S.: This will be set in Justin's POV, just so you know.**

* * *

_**Justin's POV**_

Being alone sucks. It was the only problem I could ever have in my life as a male supermodel.

Sure I was handsome, gorgeous and sexy and had every girl wrapped around my finger, but in the end, all I had was nothing. No girl, no life, and basically, no chance to ever redeem myself. I thought I was usually somebody in this reality show that I was in. I thought that if I manipulated every female on my way to the top, then I would have won the million dollars and everyone would bow at my feet.

But instead, I was resorted to nothing more than a pitiful joke. I had to let my looks get the best of me. I realized I wasn't as strong and smart as I thought. I felt nothing more than a pathetic mess. My mojo took a horrific swandive, and I suffered painfully for it. So far, no other girl was ever interested in me. Well, except Beth, because she only felt pity for me. I didn't want her pity anyway because as far as I was concerned, she had a boyfriend in Brady already.

To my disgust, everyone around me had lovers of some kind, apparently boyfriends and girlfriends. Cameron had Gwen, Tyler had Lindsay, Geoff had Bridgette, Harold had LeShawna, Brick had Jo, Scott had Courtney, Mike had Zoey, Owen had Izzy, Cody had Sierra, Sam had Dakota (who was still the Dakotazoid) and Heather, especially her, had Alejandro! How on earth was that even possible? I don't even know how Heather would be interested in a guy like him! Heck, I'm way handsomer and more hotter than him! Heather should be with someone like me instead!

However, I soon learned that Heather liked someone more dominant and evil like him. I tried to be evil, but as much as I hated it, it didn't get me nowhere. Apparently, Heather never found any interest in me, and I could say otherwise. It was certain that I wasn't over my controversial elimination on Total Drama Island a few years ago. And good riddance for that. Even when she and Alejandro started kissing in front of me, I felt a bit disgusted and unattractive.

I was basically a hunk sitting all alone on the bar, while watching people getting off with each other and dancing across the floor. To be honest, I wanted to leave.

But to be honest, I only left out the back door for Playa De Losers, just to get some fresh air. Maybe something to clear my mind from this loneliness.

"Well, I guess it's another lonely night for me..." I said, scoffing to myself.

All I had to gawk at was the entire moon itself. At least I'm not the only one who was lonely. Well, with the exception of Duncan, Noah, Ezekiel, DJ and Trent though. Duncan was still stuck in jail and Trent was having a drink with both Katie and Sadie. Noah hated dancing because he rather read his book instead, Ezekiel was trying hard to agitate Anne Maria without trying to be punched by Lightning, and DJ sat beside Trent having a drink as well.

I was the only one alone. And it hurt like hell.

While I was looking at the sky, I noticed a ray of light shooting through the sky. I looked closeup and realized it was a shooting star. As if something so crazy and idiotic as a shooting star can ever grant my wishes of not being alone. But what other choice did I have in life?

As stupid as this was, I let my thoughts make my wish for me.

_"I wish someone would feel what I'm feeling now..."_**  
**

After the shining star was gone, I started looking back at the ocean with a depressed sigh forming in my face.

But minutes later, I felt someone's voice sneak up behind me.

"So, how are the stars going?"

"OHHHH!" I yelped.

I turned around and realized that Dawn was standing right beside me. I could feel my own heart jumping from my gorgeous chest. Okay, I really didn't expect that to happen.

"Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I cried out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Dawn replied.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to do it." I spoke back, trying to catch my breath, "So, any reason why you're here?"

"I don't know." Dawn sighed, "I figured since no one would dance with me, I figured I come see the stars instead."

"Well, at least you're not alone," I nodded, "No one would dance with someone hunky as me."

"What a weird little world we live in, huh?" Dawn chuckled.

"Totally." I chuckled as well.

Okay, that shooting star that shot from the sky couldn't be right. That was nothing but total nonsense. Anyway, the silence sat for a good minute or two between us. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get some good conversation now and then

"You wanna see the stars with me?" I said to her.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Dawn replied.

For a good half-hour, me and Dawn did nothing but stare at the stars like a bunch of friends would do in nights like this. Frankly, it was the most peaceful I've ever felt in a long time. The only times I've ever felt at peace was looking at myself in the mirror. But this was actually the first time I've been at peace with somebody. And she knew ways about being at peace with herself.

"This is actually kinda great..." I said to Dawn.

"Yeah, it is." Dawn nodded, "I gotta admit, it's better than dancing."

"C'mon, dancing's actually kinda good for you." I chuckled, "It helps you become more active."

"You're right, I'm just talking out of my mind." Dawn chuckled.

Me and Dawn soon shared a laugh. We've talked so much out of this little conversation. We've talked about how our families have been, we've talked about what we wanted to do with our lives if we've won the million dollars, and we mostly talked about how we were at once screwed at the chance for the million thanks to Heather and Scott.

I could actually feel something between me and Dawn. I felt something that I never had in my life:

And that was a spark.

I saw the colorful surrounds inside Playa De Losers, and I thought of a terrific idea on how to keep this night going.

"Um, Dawn?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, Justin?" She spoke.

"I know I'm not the one to ask, but would you like to dance with me?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Wow, um, that's pretty nice of you to ask me that..." Dawn blushed.

"If you don't wanna dance with me, it's alright," I understood, "I mean, it's just us-"

But suddenly, I was cut off when Dawn started holding my hand. I felt my entire heart and face heat up with a blush. Understanding my question to her, Dawn finally had an answer.

"Don't be shy, Justin." She smiled, "Of course I'll dance with you."

"Really?" My eyes popped out.

"Really. You're a very nice guy in my book." Dawn replied.

"Thanks," I blushed deep down, "That really means a lot to me."

Dawn gently took my hand and we both went inside, mostly to get on the rainbow-colored dance floor. As a cheesy dance song played on, me and Dawn started dancing to the music. It was a little upbeat, catchy, and it sounded a little bit 80's for my taste.

I never knew how melodic Dawn danced. She was almost as elegant as a angelfish swimming through a clear pond. She moved across the floor and got down just like everyone else was doing.

But what I started liking her was her eyes, which I started catching close-up.

Never in my life have I seen such enchanting green eyes shine through the disco ball like that. One look at her eyes got me hypnotized. As if she had some sort of magic that cast a spell on me. It didn't take long for both me and Dawn to fall for each other's eyes like this. I wouldn't lie if I had to, but Dawn's eyes were the most sexiest out of all the girls in this resort. I don't know why, but it suddenly came to me.

We followed each other's movements back and forth, and I could've wanted it anymore.

During the song, we've spoke out in front of an entire sea of people. Sure it was loud, but we we're so close, we could hear what we're saying.

"Hey Dawn," I replied, "You didn't see the shooting star, did you?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Dawn smirked.

"By any other means, what did you wish for?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I wish I wouldn't have to be alone." Dawn answered back.

"I couldn't agree more with you..." I smiled.

So as Dawn and me started getting close to one another, I realized now that I didn't feel alone anymore. And Dawn felt what I was feeling too. There was no more lonely nights for me anymore, and that's how it was gonna be from now own.

* * *

**Well, I have to say that writing this put a smile to my face. Like I said, this is something different then the stories I made involving Justin (mostly as a pairing with Heather), but I hope this little piece between Justin and Dawn keeps you satisfied.**

**If you can, check out the song "Sexy Eyes" by Dr. Hook on YouTube. It's actually really good and upbeat for an 80's soft rock tune.**

**Anyway, don't be afraid to give me feedback on this! Later! ^_^**


End file.
